Aishiteru Misty
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Ash confesses his love to Misty. Please read and review PG13 to be safe NO FLAMES


Hi it's me again. I want to thank everyone who read my RK fic and who review it. Thank you again. I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters or anything dealing with Pokemon. So read and enjoy the fic.  
  
Aishiteru Misty  
  
Ash looked into Misty's eyes, those big blue beautiful eyes he loved so much. Misty looked into Ash's eyes and smiled. He loved that smile it made him feel all warm and fuzzy.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it? I love festivals don't you Ash." Misty said smiling.  
  
"Yes I do Misty" Ash said huskily which made Misty look at him and in a split second she was in Ash's arms. Misty's heart started to race. She was never this close to Ash she could even feel his heart beat through his kimono. All those years of lifting stuff like trees made Ash a little bulkier. He didn't have a kid's body anymore he had a teenage man body.  
  
Misty changed herself she was practically a woman. Ash loved holding Misty in his arms. He dreamed of this moment where it would be just him and her. He didn't care that they were in a crowd of people and all their friends watching, making ooo noises pointing saying I knew they liked each other. People like Brock, Ritchie, Casey, and Sakura to name a few.  
  
Where they wouldn't be bother by Team Rocket, Where they were actually enjoying themselves instead of arguing. A day where he could let his true self come out without having to put on a front. A day he could...him. She felt the same way too. Misty always wanted to let her true self come out, but could never do it that is until now. Misty dreamed of this day too and sighed contently.  
  
"Misty there's something I wanted to tell you for a very long time." Ash said. Misty turned her head up to look at him and Ash couldn't stop blushing. He went to her ear and whispered "I love you Misty Waterflower. I've always have and always will. I can't see my life without you. You're my everything not to mention my life and world. You're my best friend and I will love you until the end of time."  
  
That took a lot out of Ash he never told anyone that not even Pikachu. Misty couldn't believe it he loved her...like she loved him. She started crying tears of happiness, but Ash thought he had said something wrong or that she was in love with someone else. So he felt a slight feeling of disappointment in his heart.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry." Ash said.  
  
"No it's not that," she looked into his eyes and saw disappointment in them boy did he have it wrong. "It's just I didn't know you loved me like...I love you. I love you too Ash, I always had and always will. It's just I thought that you hated me. I haven't been the nicest person to you." Misty said blushing furiously. Ash stroked her cheek gently and saw her face get even redder.  
  
"I could never hate you Mist." Ash said sheepishly grinning that goofy grin she loved so much. Misty loved that grin not to mention the nickname he called her.  
  
"I mean I've broken your spirits, laughed at your dreams and call you names, but I always wanted to tell you this." She went to his ear and said. "I'm proud of you Ash. I've always been and I love you with all my heart. I will always until the end of time." She had did it. She told Ash how she felt and was glad that he felt the same way.  
  
Ash thought she was in love with someone else when she started crying, but when he looked into her eyes they reflected everything she said. Ash was so happy that a tear escaped his eye and he hugged Misty closer. Misty's heart was racing faster now. She couldn't look at him for awhile the moment she did Ash kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Misty was in shock her heart almost stopped she could do nothing, but love the feeling and kiss him back.  
  
"Oh Ash." Misty said.  
  
"Oh Misty." Ash murmured.  
  
They wanted this so much they were so happy that they knew how the other one felt. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Ash hugged her closer. Their Pokemon saw and acted like they were watching a movie.  
  
"PiPiKaChu (I'm glad they've told each other how they feel.") Pikachu said.  
  
"TogeToTogepri (It's about time.)" Togepri said.  
  
"PiPiPiKaKaChuPikaPichu (Yeah it was cute at first, but now it's sickening.)" Pikachu said.  
  
"Toge Toge Togepri (Yeah cut it out.)" Togepri said  
  
"Pika Pi Pi (Yeah cut it out.)" Pikachu said.  
  
Ash and Misty heard their Pokemon and smiled through their kiss. After about two hours of kissing they broke off mainly because they ran put of breath. They were breathing hard and blushing furiously. They stared at each other their hearts both beating fast. Ash held Misty in his arms and they thought "So this is love."  
"Well you want to go see the fireworks?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sure." Ash said smiling. Hand and hand they walked to the field where the fireworks were being held.  
  
"Hey Ash?" Misty asked as her and Ash made themselves comfortable on the grass.  
  
"Yes, Mist." Ash said.  
  
"When did you love me? I mean when did you have feelings for me?" Misty asked. Ash was caught off guard with that question. He knew she was going to ask it sooner or later.  
  
"When we started camping out for the first time. I was still up thinking about what happened that day and I couldn't go to sleep. So I looked over at you and then I thought about meeting you again at the Pokemon center and then I started to watch you sleep and found myself smiling and thinking she sure is pretty when she's not being violent then I shook my head. I thought something was wrong with me. Because I was having all these feelings for someone I just met. And I thought no it couldn't be true how can I feel this way for someone I met, but I couldn't stop looking at you. I still can't." Ash said smiling.  
  
"Oh Ash." Misty said blushing.  
  
"That's when I started liking you I finally figured out my feelings at that maiden festival. You looked so pretty in that pink kimono and with your hair down." Ash said smiling thinking about the moment.  
  
"When did you start liking me?" Ash asked.  
  
"When I pulled you out of the lake that day and when you defeated Team Rocket that day too. And about two days after we started to camp out. I never met a boy like you maybe that's why I started falling in love with you. You were different from the boys in Cerulean and so much cuter." Misty said smiling. Which made Ash blush. "That's when I started liking you and I always will." She said looking in Ash's face smiling. Ash smiled back then leaned down to give Misty another kiss on the lips.  
  
As he kissed Misty the fireworks went in the air and exploded ending the festival, but beginning their new love.  
  
The End  
  
Me: (jumping in the air) Yay another finished fic. ^^ Ash: That was good wasn't it Misty. Misty: Yeah very good Me: Really? Ash: Yeah hey do another one about me and Misty okay. Me: You got it anyway thanks for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you see ya next time ^^ 


End file.
